Daisy & Kumatora
by Thought Cloud
Summary: A tale of two masculine girls, fighting for the guys they love, and experiencing a rivalry that will shake the very earth... presenting Daisy and Kumatora! Rated T for language.
1. Teleport Alpha

**Time to start my 2nd Fanfiction!**

* * *

The story starts in the Nowhere Islands, with Duster looking for Kumatora.

"Kumatora! Are you home?" Duster yelled out in the Osohe Castle.

"Hi, normal person!" greeted a drunk, friendly ghost. "Princess Akuma... or whatever her name was... is in Lord Passion's Room."

Duster knocks on the real door (because of those Pseudoors) & waits for a reply.

"Come in," Kumatora called. "Oh. Hey, Duster."

"Hi, Kumatora. You've been in the castle a while, so Lucas was getting worried."

"Heh! Let the kid worry. I actually have a fever right now."

"Are you learning a new PSI move?"

"Yeah. I used this thing called a TM. It teaches me how to teleport." Kumatora hands a disc to Duster.

"Aren't these for Poke'mon? Where did you even get one of these?"

"Lucas's Gardevoir friend gave it to me."

"Well, if you have a fever, it must be working. That's... quite odd."

"Let's go on a little trip, Duster!" Kumatora said. "I was planning to go someplace with you and Lucas. Since Gardevoir showed me the dimensions outside of the Nowhere Islands, Gardevoir introduced me a new friend! I want you two to meet her as well"

"A... new friend?"

...

**3 hours later...**

"Hey, Lucas," Kumatora walked to him.

"Kumatora! You're out of the castle! I was worried you'd stay in there forever!"

"I just learned Teleport _Alpha, _and I wanted you to come meet a friend of mine outside the Nowhere Islands."

"You know someone from another dimension? I guess I'm not the only one after all..."

"Yeah. Wanna come?"

"O.K... I'll ask Mom & Dad before I go... Let's go, Boney." Lucas visits Hinawa's grave before he left.

...

"All right! Is everyone ready?" Kumatora asked everyone. Everyone nodded. When they teleported, then ended up in an odd desert.

"This place is known as Sarasaland," Kumatora explained. "Let's go this way."


	2. The Tomboys Emerge

"Do you know this place?" Duster asked Kumatora. She nods.

"Yep. Gardevoir showed me around this place, and introduced me to Princess Daisy of Sarasaland."

Lucas thought about that name from Brawl, "She must be... that recolor of Princess Peach."

"A recolor? Where the hell did you hear that?"

"I don't know... Peach wore a costume before that looked a lot like her best friend."

Up ahead was Daisy's Castle, with Snifits guarding the place. "Daisy! Are you there?"

"Huh...? What's with the familiar voice?" Daisy, from her window, spots a pink-haired girl along with a bug-eyed young man, a blonde boy & a dog.

"Hi, I'm Daisy!"

"Hi, I'm Kuma!"

"What the heck...?" Lucas said to himself.

Daisy hops out her window to arm hug her. "'Sup, Kumatora? Been a l_oooooooo_ng while, huh? Who are the companions behind you?"

"This is my right-hand man, Duster. This is Lucas; Peach may have talked about him before. That's his dog, Boney."

"All right! Well, since you're here to visit me, let's go to Peach's Castle. It's kind of boring around here."

Out of nowhere, a horde of High-Class UFOs start vaporizing Sarasaland. Kumatora yawns in agreement. "Yeah. Let's get out of here."

...

**At the Mushroom Kingdom...**

"Peach! Where the hell are you?" Daisy called from the front yard. Peach emerges from one of her windows.

"Hi, Daisy! And please don't say any profanity while Toadsworth is around."

"I see. Me and my other best bud came to have a tea party with you!"

"A... tea party?" Kumatora had an awkward face.

"Never had a tea party before?"

Suddenly, an evil-looking, little princess came hearing the word 'tea party'. Kumatora was shocked.

"Huh...? Daisy? Why does this little toddler look a lot like you...?

"Uh... how do I explain this? That's me when I was a baby."

"'Are you serious? Did you cause a time paradox or something?"

The cute & almighty Baby Daisy dragged babies, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Wario, Donkey Kong & Bowser to join the party.

"Don't worry. Maybe **Nintendo** will think of a Baby Kumatora."

"Hey! Don't break the 4th Wall! And plus, I don't want to meet my younger self. That's kind of creepy..."


	3. Disharmony

**Peach's Castle**

"So how long have you two known each other?" Peach said during the tea party. Daisy replies with a stupid look.

"We're both tomboys. It's a special network. And plus, we're both in Nintendo."

"I told you to stop breaking the 4th Walls, Daisy!" Kumatora rolled her eyes.

"But I only knew her as a sticker," Peach answered Daisy's reply.

"A... sticker?" Kumatora cocks her head in confusion.

"It's nothing..." Lucas changed the subject."

"This tea party is lame," complains Baby Bowser.

"Shut tuh f*** up, Bowser," says Baby Daisy. "Sometimes I don't no y u even exist wen theh is yo future self f***ing up tuh Mushroom Kindumb."

"No profanity, Baby Daisy," Peach put her finger to her lips. "Toadsworth is still here..."

"Wike eye give a damn about tat," Baby Daisy.

Kumatora gives an odd look at Daisy. "Wow... you really have a huge vocabulary wen you were younger..." Daisy only shrugged.

"PRINCESS BABY DAISY!" Toadsworth comes in. "I heard that! Do I need to you a spanking?"

Baby Daisy gave him an innocent look and says,"Hmmm... maybe I'll reconsider... aftuh u defeat mi!"

"PRINCESS BABY DAISY! How rude of you to use such language & causing meaningless fights!"

Baby Daisy proceeded to beat him up, leaving the girls & babies terrified. "Meh. He'll bee aww right," replies Baby Daisy.

"Ma-ma mia! Baby Daisy! The tea potty iz ruined!" says Baby Mario. "Peach is gonna kill you!"

But Peach was too astonished to move, concerned for Toadsworth's well-being.

Suddenly, Baby Bowser & Baby Peach were fighting each other since Baby Bowser was making another attempt to kidnap her. Baby Mario made a heroic entry to the battle, but Baby Daisy pulled out a Grenade Launcher and fired at Baby Bowser. He was burnt to cinders...

"Meh. He won't be all right."

"BABY DAISY! That's enough! You're uninvited to my tea party!" screamed Peach. "If you don't mind, get out immediately!"

"Pfft. Fine. Well, it wus nice too meet u, Akuma. U 2 doo have a lot in common..."

Baby Daisy drags the babies (except Baby Bowser, since he exploded) out the room. "C'ya!"

"Thank goodness that's finally over," mutters Peach. "Now let's do a little girl talk... about BOYS!"

"Thank you, Peach!" squeals Daisy. "Me & Luigi were thinking of an engagement... but I think there's someone that likes Luigi, according to rumors in Toad Town."

"Who's Luigi?" asked Kumatora.

"The most awesome male in the entire world!" Peach & Kumatora looked offended.

"My Duster can kick his ass!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"YEAH!"

The tomboys growled at each other, and Peach wanted to be stupid and calm them down.

"Stop this! You're arguing like little girls! But anyway, I think Mario-"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Peach quickly jumped out her window before her whole castle exploded from the tomboys' rage.


	4. The War

Daisy and Kumatora started a war to protect their respective friends' reputation.

Yes, indeed. A war. In the meadows of the Mushroom Kingdom, clouds of the color of revenge shrouded the battleground. Daisy's army were Luigi, her guardian Snifits, Birdo, Baby Daisy & Toadette. Kumatora's army were Lucas, Duster, Boney, her friendly ghosts & Lingering Spirits. Pork Tanks appeared spontaneously on the battlefield, but no one asked how they got there in the first place.

**Daisy**

"I'll ride the tank, Daisy," says Toadette.

"Great," Daisy replied. "All right, Luigi. You can face off Duster, which is the bum right next to Kumatora. We are gonna _OWN_ her in this stupid war!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Luigi shivered in his pants.

**Kumatora**

"(I'll take the tank)," barked Boney.

"Kumatora... I don't think have a war will solve our problems," whispers Lucas. "We're going to hurt many people."

"Don't worry,"says Kumatora. " This is just something that me and Daisy came up with. Daisy isn't gonna win this, though! She'll be ashamed of offending Duster!" Kumatora clenches her fists.

"I don't want to do this... but I know better not to argue with Kumatora," Duster tied his shoes.

**3... 2... 1... GO BLOW EACH OTHER UP!**

The tomboys led their minions to attack first. The ghosts' burping don't seem to affect the Snifits much, but the Lingering Spirits seem to make progress by using PK Fire Alpha & making them cry. Once they made way, the tomboys and their companions went all out.

"Time to turn you into a pile of bones, doggy," mutters Toadette. Toadette & Boney blast each other with their cannons.

Lucas went to aid his dog, but was confronted by Birdo. She fires a fireball at Lucas, but he dodged quickly. Birdo fires a series of eggs at him. Lucas breaks all of them using PK Love Alpha.

And now here is the epic part. Luigi fighting Duster, and Daisy fighting Kumatora. Luigi uses some Wind magic on Duster. Duster could only replies with his powerful kicks & Thief Tools. He also brought some Thunder Bombs.

Daisy & Kumatora threw a barrage of punches at each other. Daisy steps back and prepares a special technique.

"CRYSTAL SMASH!" yells Daisy as she punches a frozen fist in the ground, causing stalagmites.

"PK Thunder Gamma!" Kumatora summons a series of thunderbolts from her head. Considering it is a boss, the thunderbolts had great accuracy toward Toadette's tank, badly damaging it.

"Ouch!" cried Kumatora as she was hit by the stalagmites.

"Oh no!" Toadette screamed. "My tank! It can't move! The thunderbolts stunned it..."

Boney blasts Toadette's tank, making it explode. Worried about her, Birdo fires her special technique, Egg Shot, at Boney's tank, ripping it apart by using a heart-breaking symbol.

Both of the tanks exploded, causing two massive explosions...

"Toadette!" Birdo catches her when she fell.

"Boney!" yells Lucas, going to heal him.

...

Another surprise emerges- Lord Passion appeared to command his Lingering Spirits. "Princess Kumatora?" says Lord Passion. "What is going on?"

"What else does it look like?" Kumatora growled. "It's a war between two princesses! Me & my homegirl got in a fight over Luigi & Duster's recognition. And I'm going to beat her!" Lord Passion joins the battle.

However, Ludwig von Koopa, came to support Daisy by commanding her Snifits. "That Lord Passion... I will prove that my symphonies are better than his!"

"Then I'll leave the Snifits to you," Daisy nodded.

Luigi uses his trump card, Negative Zone, on Duster, which damaged him with with powerful Dark magic. Duster has fallen in battle.

"Duster!" Kumatora screamed. "You bastard! I won't let you seize glory! PK THUNDER OMEGA!"

Kumatora attacks Luigi with PK Thunder _Omega_ and knocks Luigi unconscious.

"Kumatora!" shrieked Daisy. "This is the last straw, Kuma! I summon! CRYSTAL STADIUM!"

Daisy summons the Mario Strikers Charged stage, Crystal Stadium, to rise from the earth & trap the two tomboys. "Kumatora!" yelled Lucas. "This is going to be between those two now..."

"CRYSTAL..." Daisy jumps very high with a metallic soccer ball, and her fist turns into a beautiful diamond. She punches the ball, sending extrasensory to it, so 6 balls attack Kumatora. "SMASH!"

"Woah!" Kumatora yelped, trying to dodge them, but was attacked by the explosions.

"Quit floating in the air!" Kumatora shouted. "PK Thunder _Beta_!" Two thunderbolts attack Daisy, but she dodges & lands on her. Kumatora dodges quickly, and once Daisy hit the ground... "PK GROUND!"

Daisy was trembled in a severe earthquake that made five of her own crystals attack her. The Crystal Stadium started to collapse.

Daisy unleashes her fury. 100 flower petals spun around her & Daisy led them toward Kumatora. The flower petals turned into crystals, as well. "Take this! CRYSTAL CATACLYSM!" Kumatora got cut, scraped & bruised by every one of them. She collapsed.

"Are you ready to give up?" Daisy growled.

Kumatora soothed her mind, making her feel like she was floating in space. She got up & with the last of her strength, yelled, "PK STARSTORM!"

Fifteen destructive shooting stars crashed down on Crystal Stadium & completely destroyed it. Daisy was tossed by all the psychic stars. The explosion of the crystals ended everyone in the battlefield...

Everyone lost the battle...

...

"Daisy..."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, Luigi."

Kumatora walked up to them. "Well, I guess that's that. I'm gonna have to heal my wounds back at home. Well, even if we had a meaningless war, I'm glad to have met you again, Daisy. You're like a sister to me!"

"Hey! You aren't leaving without a tomboy hug!" Daisy reached out. Kumatora returns the embrace.

"When will we see each other again?"

"I dunno. Maybe when Peach gets kidnapped or something, I'll show how you how to throw a giant turtle off a cliff!"

"Got it!"

Lucas, Kumatora, Duster & Boney said their good-byes. "Teleport Alpha!"


	5. Lucas Reads a Letter

The quad was back to Tazmily Village of the Nowhere Islands.

"DUSTER!" Wes shouted. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Since when did you care?" Duster sweat-dropped.

"You're late for your training, moron!" Wes yelled. "How can I teach you to be a master thief if you run off like this? What if Nintendo suddenly sent you to a fighting game or something?"

Lucas was speechless at first. "Wes... stop breaking the 4th Wall!"

Duster shrugged. "See you all later, guys!"

Lord Passion appears. "Grrr… that imbecile, Ludwig! His music is no match to mine! Come along, Kumatora. We're having dinner at Osohe Castle."

"I'm not eating Rotten Éclairs, thank you very much," Kumatora growled. "I'll stick with my Magic Tarts. See ya later, Lucas!"

Boney ran ahead to home to help Flint with the sheep. Lucas went inside. He was about to enter his room, but he found a letter on the dining table. "…Is that for Dad….?" Lucas picks it up.

To Lucas:

Hi, Lucas! It's that time of the year again! Brawl Season! Please go to the Smash Mansion by using this teleporter that comes with this letter.

Also, there is something that Ness would like to show you. Something about a Lonely Poke'mon, according to Red. So hurry up- we miss you!

-Crazy Hand

**THE END**

**...**

**Thanks for reading **_**Daisy and Kumatora**_**!**

**Unleash your imagination!**


End file.
